A pressure switch is a type of switch in which the switching action is triggered by pressure in the surrounding environment. Pressure switches have been proposed for use in various kinds of electro-mechanical devices. The pressure detection mechanism in a typical pressure switch is a diaphragm configured in the pressure switch to be impinged upon by the pressure media (such as air or gas under pressure), and upon reaching a particular pressure the diaphragm is translated to cause the switch contacts of the pressure switch to be actuated.
However, conventional pressure switches tend to operate only at relatively low pressure levels (50-150 PSIG).
Another problem of conventional pressure switches is that they are not sufficiently miniaturized and they frequently occupy too much space in the electro-mechanical device.